


Self Control (And None Of It)

by Daxii



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oops, PWP, Threesome, but Kisi's got them watching porn, it was supposed to be a movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, no hands!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Control (And None Of It)

Kisumi’s cuddling into Haru in a way he _almost_ finds cute. _Almost._ He’d be a hell of a lot more endearing if Haru actually believed he was tired and run down from a busy day. Kisumi heaves a long sigh and even more of his weight slumps into the side of Haru’s chest, and the top of that mound of curls tickles Haru’s neck.

“Har _uuu_ ,” he whines, jostling and shuffling and bringing one gangly leg up to hook his knee over Haru’s lap.

It’s an act. It’s all just a silly act to get Haru to shrug his arm around him or play with his hair or maybe even just relax his muscles just a little bit from this tense, upright posture just to make him feel more welcome. Haru’s dealt with this more than enough times to know the drill. He should have dealt with this enough times to know better than to give in.

But he does. He always does. He shifts back, slouching into the couch and simultaneously bringing Kisumi in closer, one arm tight around his back and the other sliding through his hair.

“I’ve seen this before,” he complains, and Haru glances up at the screen on the opposite wall. He hasn’t seen it, but there’s no water in it so he’s not that interested anyway. “It gets hot in a bit, though.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Haru grunts. It’s probably the only reason Kisumi’s still watching anyway.

Haru settles into a comfortable rhythm of combing through Kisumi’s hair in time with his slow breathing. His hair is a soft as the little sound of his exhale, and it’s exactly the combination that’s liable to send Haru to sleep – and has done many times.

The scene on screen cuts to a shower, and Kisumi shifts in anticipation. This is obviously it, then. The male protagonist steps out of a cloud of steam and into a pristinely white bathroom, accented with chrome everything, and his wet feet sink into the plush mat on the floor. A water droplet makes a purposeful journey from the base of his ankle, sliding effortlessly across his tanned skin, and slips down from the bridge of his foot.

Haru just about supresses his gasp.

“Like that?” Kisumi asks, in a hot whisper, moving one hand to just above Haru’s knee and beginning a series of swirls, drawn into the fabric of his slacks with the tip of his finger. It’s a double ended question (and one Kisumi already knows both answers too) so Haru just grunts an affirmative and spreads his legs a little more, giving access to the sensitive inside of his thigh for Kisumi to spread his doodles too.

The camera pans upwards. His legs are hairy, the brown slicked against his shins and thighs by the water, and he holds the towel so tightly around his hips that there’s an obvious bump at his groin. And then it hits his perfectly smooth, hairless, and wondrously defined abs, glistening with moisture and probably rubbed down with oil to make them glow like they do. Haru gulps. Kisumi shifts, rolling his hips inwards, and Haru can feel his hardness on his leg.

 

And then there’s another little sigh from Haru’s other side, and the curled up pair both blink to awareness to look over at their third friend.

There’s already a little bit of a sheen to Nagisa’s red face he’s gotten so worked up. Haru exchanges a wordless glance with Kisumi, and slides his other arm to the side of Kisumi’s trim waist.

Their protagonist shakes out his hair, and there’s the audible sound of his towel falling to the floor. He looks down, as if to see where it landed, but then smiles and his arm moves. He sighs, and his shoulder lifting just lightly up and down is all the indication they need to know he’s taken hold of his cock.

In his peripheral, Haru can see Nagisa’s hand has moved to his own crotch. Not rubbing… not yet, but it’s there, waiting, with his eyes glued on the screen, completely oblivious to what’s happening next to him.

Kisumi flinging his far leg over so he straddles Haru’s lap gets his attention well enough, though.

“Hel…lo,” his voice shakes.

Kisumi’s eyes bore straight into Haru. “Hi.” He sits his hands on his shoulders, ignoring the movie and Nagisa completely now, but Haru’s still tuned in enough to just nod and hold his waist more for acknowledgment than anything else, but Kisumi doesn’t seem to mind.

He doesn’t know _what_ movie they’ve got on but at least the direction it’s taken explains the lack of plot beforehand. Kisumi sits quietly on his knees, content to just draw along Haru’s collar bone idly with his finger while Haru looks over his shoulder at the screen. The camera descends again, focusing for a moment on his flexing forearm, before they get the promised full frontal view. Haru frowns. The guy isn’t even hard.

 Giggling, Kisumi leans in, close up to his mouth, and Haru finally slides his eyes over to him. “This not doing much for you?” he asks, quietly.

Haru just shrugs. “You, or the movie?”

“ _Both_ ,” and maybe Haru shouldn’t tease. The guy does _try_ , after all.

“Maybe I need to crank it up a notch?” there’s this little lilt, such an obvious excitement.

“I can’t reach the volume control,” Haru says, dismissively. It’s over at Nagisa’s side, and he’s palming himself now, glancing between the screen and Kisumi’s position.

They share another look. Kisumi slides his hips forwards, and this is Haru’s chance to back out before it hits full throttle. But who is he to back down from a challenge?

Running his hands up Kisumi’s sides, he reaches his arms and strokes his way down to his own shoulders, where he laces his fingers with Kisumi’s. He plucks his hands away, but it acts like a pulley system and just makes Kisumi move his face closer, so their noses are almost brushing.

“Hmm?” he hums, so low Haru can feel the vibrations resonate on his own lips.

He reaches behind Kisumi’s back and gathers both wrists in on hand, setting the other into the crook between Kisumi’s hip and waist. “No hands.”

Nagisa gasps next to them, and quickly looks back to the screen, where Haru sees a second male has appeared and they’ve moved into the bedroom, getting themselves into a position not too dissimilar from him and Kisumi. Haru thinks this is probably planned.

He’s even more convinced when he’s distracted by a soft kiss to his lips, and decides to trust Kisumi enough with his challenge to let go of his wrists and come to stroke one of his thighs, too. It’s not that _he_ can’t resist touching, he just knows Kisumi needs the reassurance.

That’s all the kissing Haru’s going to get for now, it seems, with Kisumi really getting down to business on trying to get him riled up. He slicks his tongue into the nook of his collar bone, slowly licking the sensitive skin, and then runs up and down his jugular, switching sides occasionally.

It’s a nice feeling, warm and wet and tickling, but it’s not really doing all _that_ much for Haru. No. He can attribute the beginnings of his semi to the sight of Nagisa palming the wet spot on his sweats next to them. His attention is still split between the heavy make out session on screen and Kisumi’s tonguing abilities, but the award for being the most turned on out of all of them has to go to Kisumi. Haru can practically smell the pre-cum through his jeans.

“Your shirt is in the way,” Kisumi whines, nipping at the lapel in a sulk.

“Get creative, then,” Haru dismisses, but strokes his back soothingly. “It’s an old shirt.”

Kisumi’s eyes flash, and there’s no way he needs telling twice. His torso is so tall he has to scoot back and teeter on the edge of Haru’s lap to lean in and take his top button between his teeth. He crushes it with a chomp between his molars, and dextrously pulls out the remaining loose threads with his teeth. Between the destruction of each button, he does a careful lap of all of Haru’s exposed skin, kissing and licking and sucking, and Haru stops caring just how many _marks_ he’ll have in the morning.

Their original protagonist is having his nipple sucked, which is also Kisumi’s next port of call, drawing out a small whimper from Haru. He wonders just how many times Kisumi’s _seen_ this movie to be so in time with the script, and wishes he’d gotten a look at the case or just the title or something to indicate just how far he might take this.

Especially as Nagisa has now abandoned the need for decency and shuffled his sweats and boxers to the middle of his thigh, dick in hand and slowly stroking.

Kisumi needs a water break – having covered Haru’s chest in his remaining saliva – and Haru takes the minute to get his arms out of his sleeves and throw it on the floor. Nagisa follows suit, with all of his clothes, and when Haru just looks at him in a mix of amusement and disbelief for a minute, all Nagisa does is kiss him hard on the mouth.

How did he end up with two friends with no concept of personal space?

Kisumi’s done with his drink and chases Nagisa’s lips away, kissing him just for a second so he’s not totally left out, but then feeling the need to reclaim some territory by taking Haru into a proper snog.

Making out _does_ things to Haru. Things like this rising tent in his tightly tailored trousers, and Kisumi takes less than half a second to notice it. Probably because he’s straddled so close their dicks are rubbing on each other with just the movement of their breathing, but Haru had hardly noticed that he’s so lost in Kisumi’s kissing skills.

But then fingers grab his nipple, and he thinks Kisumi might have lost the game already. He can’t even hide his disappointment as he pulls away, looking down at his chest and frowning – until he realises that hand is far too small and those nails far too purple for it to belong to Kisumi.

“Didn’t think you’d win so easily, hmm?” Kisumi breathes into his ear, flicking his tongue against the lobe a second late, and all Haru can do is lean his head back as he makes another, more purposeful, assault on his neck and Nagisa plays havoc with the hard nubs of his chest.

He hugs an arm around Nagisa, pulling him in close enough that he can reach all the way around to take over jacking his cock. Kisumi still needs some of his attention too, but he’s happy enough to just have Haru rubbing circles with his thumb in the small of his back. Which is a good thing, because that’s about all Haru has enough concentration left for.

Their protagonist and his companion have begun some intense frottage, and Kisumi must be listening out for cues or something, because he begins to rock his hips a second after their man lets out a lewd moan. There’s something going on with Kisumi’s eyes though, like he’s disappointed. It’s probably the amount of clothes they’re both still wearing. Haru smirks into his mouth. Kisumi bites his lip.

“What do you want?” Kisumi isn’t as composed as he’s trying to make out, his voice is laboured and gasping as he brushes noses with Haru, breaking their kiss.

“Surprise me,” Haru can keep the act up much longer, it seems, and that obviously annoys Kisumi no end.

The next kiss he receives is positively _angry_ , but lasts longer than he was expecting. He knows he’s forgiven when Kisumi starts to sweetly nibble away from his lips, down his neck, over his collar, and down to his chest. He slides backwards and out of his lap, kneeling between his legs instead, and continues his little nips down to Haru’s navel and hip bones. And then he sits back on his heels.

“My mouth is good, but my tongue isn’t _quite_ dextrous enough to get your pants down. Help a guy out, ya know?”

Haru sighs but lifts his hips away, having to let go of Nagisa for a moment to shift is pants and boxers (because they won’t let him wear jammers to work) to just below his butt, and Kisumi’s eyes shine with the anticipation. And then narrow when he just sits back down again.

Nagisa has at last regained some composure, and lets out this airy little laugh that catches both Haru and Kisumi off guard. They look at him, both smiling softly, and each wrap an arm around him.

“Go on then Kisu-chan! Let’s see what you can _really_ do with that mouth!”

Kisumi leans up to kiss Nagisa, just a little peck, sort of like a warning that he should go back to being quiet while he has Haru at his mercy, but he might come in handy.

He gets to work with his teeth, a tight grip on the fabric of Haru’s trousers, and works his way down, swapping sides to get it even. Haru helps out when it’s around his knees, becaue Kisumi’s back up at his crotch and pampering that wet bulge with his tongue.

“I feel like it’s cheating, if he cums in his pants,” Nagisa comments, but he’s shuffled around to hug Haru around the neck, playing with his hair. Haru just grunts at them both and lifts his hips again.

Kisumi takes the hint easily enough, even if he _is_ tantalisingly slow with easing down the loose cotton shorts. Black with that silly fish print. And then Kisumi is on him again, kissing around his navel and into the crease of his thighs, teasing the rough stubble where he’s shaved for swimming with his tongue.

And _completely_ avoiding even the very base of Haru’s cock and nosing straight down between his legs to his asshole. Haru slides his butt to the edge of the couch just at the little licks, spreading his legs wide apart. Kisumi’s an expert, poking his tongue out long and stiffening the muscle, probing into Haru’s hole in-between delicate, soothing licks to get him slicked up. It’s not difficult to make Haru relax, and soon enough he’s making out with his asshole just as Haru is making out with Nagisa.

 

“Can I get naked?” Kisumi asks, panting, and kissing Haru’s thighs as he waits for an answer.

Haru’s just as breathless, but reins it in quick. “Suppose,” he grunts with a shrug.

Kisumi is as quick as can be with stripping off and sending his clothes flying across the room, and the rest of Nagisa’s quickly follow. Haru makes a grunt and knocks Kisumi on the shoulder with a swing of his knee.

“Greedy,” Kisumi scolds. Haru sticks his tongue out. “Occupy him more, will you, Nagisa?”

Nagisa certainly isn’t one to be left out, standing up and stepping over Haru with one leg, squatting just enough that his cock is level with his mouth. Haru holds onto his ass cheeks to help him balance, letting one finger slide to his hole, slicked with the drip of his pre-cum already.

Kisumi is back at his own hole, licking and sucking shamelessly, the wet slurps drowning out their pants and moans. Haru has Nagisa down to the base, letting him have the control of fucking his face while Haru fingers him.

“Bet you’re planning on fucking his ass, hmm?” Kisumi hums loudly into Haru’s perineum.

Haru says nothing, simply reaching out a hand to curl into Kisumi’s hair and push him back to work. Kisumi is going to fuck him so hard for this.

Nagisa increases the speed of his thrusts slowly, already way ahead of the other two. Haru kneads his skin encouragingly, swallowing occasionally to let him know it’s alright. He’s surprised when he cums, the rush happening so fast he has to hunker down over Haru’s head and hold on tight, pulling at his hair.

Haru moans as he gulps it down, digging his nails in and moving one hand to tug at Kisumi’s hair in the same way, which is all Kisumi needs to decide Haru’s had more than enough teasing and prep and stands up. He uses Nagisa as an anchor, wrapping his arms around his little waist as he still trembles, still in Haru’s mouth, and gently eases him out and down. He breaks all the rules by taking hold of Haru’s dick, and Haru looks like he’s about to pull himself right out of his revere and scold him, but then pleasure takes over all his senses as Kisumi eases Nagisa down onto him.

He get on his knees, his long legs elevating him enough to line up with Haru’s wet, needy ass, and pushes in, feeling it swallow up his long length in one push. Haru kisses Nagisa to muffle his moan, but both he and Kisumi can feel it in the way his body shudders around them both.

Kisumi has Nagisa still tight around the waist, rubbing his body and teasing his nipples as he begins to move, getting a steady rhythm going as he helps Nagisa up and down.

Haru can do nothing but moan, throwing his head back to take some deep, fresh breathes instead of the humid air between them. He reaches for Kisumi, only finding one shoulder, but it’s enough for him to grip onto while his other hand goes to pump Nagisa’s cock, already hard and leaking again.

Haru is the first to finish, frantically jerking Nagisa as he shakes. The others aren’t far behind, with Kisumi quickly pulling out to sit with them, his knees sore for the floor. He gets Haru, with his eyes closed and mouth hanging open, under his arm, while Nagisa just lifts off and sits back into Haru’s lap, nestling in on his chest for a rest. Haru hugs him, kissing him gently, just making sure he’s alright, and gives his back some soothing strokes as he leans his head on Kisumi.

“What the fuck was that movie?” Haru demands, trying to turn around so he can lie back.

Kisumi gets on his side, lying out behind Haru, who finally has space to flop down – Nagisa still curled up on top of him – and Kisumi drapes his arm over them both, letting Haru use the other as a pillow.

“Just porn. I thought you’d like the shower scene,” Kisumi muses, like it’s nothing.

“Since when do we have _porn_ movie nights?!”

Kisumi kisses his head. “Thought it might make things interesting. Did you see how it ended?”

Haru shakes his head. Like hell.

“We’ll have to see it again later this week then… maybe just the two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't what I sat down with the intention of writing... I don't know what happened.


End file.
